


Personal Training

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a tiny plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny gets a personal trainer and Steve gets jealous
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 37
Kudos: 360





	Personal Training

Panting, Danny falls against the wall and watches as Steve apprehends the suspect they were chasing. Steve looks up at him grinning like the maniac that he is and Danny notices that he hasn’t even broken out a sweat. 

“It’s okay Danno, I know running isn’t your thing”

“Har har laugh it up buddy” But the words linger and after they get back to the office he starts looking up personal trainers. He finds one close to his home, working from a garage but it looks very professional. He fills in the form but hesitates, the cursor blinking at him, Steve’s words echo in his mind and he clicks confirm. 

A week later he gets an email back, this time he doesn’t hesitate and he makes an appointment for an intake. 

Two days later, Mike, the trainer, presents him with a plan that will help his overall fitness. Mike asks him if he can record Danny’s process and post it to his social media account to attract more clients. Danny agrees readily and at the end of the meeting he signs a six month contract. 

*****

His first workout happens on a Thursday night and he can barely get out of bed the next morning. The muscle aches are killing him and the team shoots him funny looks the entire day. Not willing to share yet, he tells them he pulled a muscle.

Four weeks into his new regime Danny is still waking up with muscle aches and he seriously considers throwing in the towel. 

“You, Danny Williams are not a quitter” He mutters to himself as he drags himself out of bed and into his workout clothes. His videos are getting a lot of views and sometimes Danny gets recognized for them on the street. It makes him feel a bit like a local celebrity. After a gruelling morning workout Mike helps him stretch, filming the whole routine while he explains the importance of it to his audience. 

“This is very important to do if you’ve been heavy lifting on leg day. It’s best if you get someone to help you with it because this way you can give your muscles the care they need” Mike instructs Danny to lie on his back and Danny settles on the blue mat beneath him. He lifts his leg and Mike bends it to Danny’s chest, leaning in close with his fingers spread on his hamstring. “Try to stretch the muscles as far as you can go without it causing pain, repeat this until you feel the tension lift”

He then proceeds to point out how to work the stretches when you’re alone. He moves Danny around, hands gliding over his thighs and Danny grunts when a specific move pushes his pain threshold. That particular video gets a lot of responses, most of them asking for a different kind of workout and the tips of his ears burn every time he reads them. 

Nearly two months into his new lifestyle he gets a glimpse of it working. He keeps up with Tani and Steve, still winded but without breaking a sweat. They notice, Steve is eyeing him and Tani is grinning at him. “Wow bossman, you’ve been secretly working out or what?”

“Yeah Danno or what?”

Steve sounds petulant and Danny grins at him “I might have been.”

Tani smiles and slaps his shoulder “Good on you! Local? Or a big gym.?”

“Local, thrice a week and if possible four times”

“Woah that’s a lot!”

“Yeah Mike made a personal routine for me to follow, he promotes it on his Instagram”

“Really? So are you in those promotions?”

He thinks about the comments left on the videos and he feels a blush settle on his face, Tani is grinning now and Steve narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything. 

“No?”

“Uhu sure Jan” Tani turns around yelling for Junes and Danny turns to Steve but he’s already on his way back to the car.

Danny slides into the passenger seat of his own car, Steve doesn’t say anything until they turn onto the highway “So you’ve been working out?”

“Yes”

“You hired a personal trainer”

“Yes”

Steve is silent for a long minute “Why didn’t you ask me?”

Danny side eyes Steve and studies his rigid profile, “Are you sensitive right now?”

“Well yeah Danny. I mean, I _know_ training. I’m a Navy SEAL for god’s sake”

“I know! It just ..” He shrugs because Steve is right, but he can’t tell him it’s _because_ of Steve that he started training.

Steve glances at him. “Never mind. It’s fine”

Danny opens his mouth and closes it because it’s not fine, not even close. They arrive at the local deli before Danny has time to formulate a response. They pick up lunch and don’t talk the entire way back.

When they enter the office a video is playing on the big screen and Danny blanches when he recognises it. Steve seems to be enthralled by what’s happening on the screen while Lou is running a commentary on how inappropriate the video is. Tani is grinning but when she catches the expression on his face she immediately shuts it down. She comes over and Danny takes a deep breath but Tani beats him to it “I am so sorry. I was curious and started looking. For what it's worth, you look fantastic.”

“It’s fine, if I didn’t want people looking I wouldn’t have agreed to have Mike post it online”

Luckily everyone’s hungry so the video is pushed aside for lunch. When everyone is done Lou clears his throat and looks at Danny “So this Mike, is he your boyfriend?”

“What?! No! He is my personal trainer”

“You sure that’s all he is? Because from what I saw ..” He trails off

Danny shakes his head no,“Look I like Mike” Tani snorts and Danny grins at her “but he is happily married to his lovely wife Luana, who I met and had dinner with on occasion. And I have to say, he’s not my type.”

Tani narrows her eyes “Wait. You have a type?”

Junior snorts “Tall, dark and prone to picking a fight .. Also British accents seem to be a factor”

“I think the glaring-you-in-the-face-obvious-and-still-not-getting-it is a big part of his type as well”

Lou adds and Junior nods in agreement. Danny gives them the finger but his heart is beating fast and he can’t believe he’s been so obvious. He risks a glance at Steve but his partner is ignoring him in favour of glaring at his phone. Sighing in relief he pokes Tani and guilts her into cleaning up the table. 

The day continues with Steve being weird and Danny trying to elevate the mood but not succeeding at all.

When they arrive at Steve’s at the end of the day Danny holds out his hand for the keys but for once Steve keeps them to himself “You’re going to him?”

“Jesus Steve, don’t make it sound so sordid. I’m going to my personal trainer, to work on my fitness”

“Right. Sure. Personal trainer” He tosses the keys and Danny catches them out of reflex, he follows Steve up to the lanai and into the house.

“Steve!” Steve ignores him and disappears into the kitchen “ _Steven Jack McGarrett!_ ”

Danny stops in the door opening and watches as Steve pulls out a beer, side eyeing him “Wow, Danno, the full name. I’m not a kid”

“Well if you behave like one, I’m going to treat you like one”

Steve takes a long drink from the beer in his hand and he looks annoyed yet oddly beaten down. Danny’s anger turns into concern “Steve? What’s this really about?” Danny waits for an answer but Steve just turns away from him “Are you really upset that I didn’t ask you? Because it has nothing to do with you” Steve snorts and Danny amends “Okay, it does. But not in the way you think. Look I .. I noticed I wasn’t as fit as I used to be and you are a health nut, mister fitness. I couldn’t ask you because you’d be smug about it and I just wanted to do this on my own”

Steve is silent for a good long while “On your own .. with a personal trainer”

Danny lets out an exasperated sigh “Yes, with a personal trainer”

“Who touches you, _a lot_ ”

Danny throws up his hands “Oh my god Steven! Wait, are you jealous?”

“No. Drop it”

“You are jealous”

“Drop it Danno”

“It’s okay babe, you know no one can replace you. You’re my very special, super SEAL ninja and I love you. BFF’s remember”

Steve rakes his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath “Okay, we’re doing this”

He steps forward, forcing Danny back against the wall, boxing him in. Danny places a hand against Steve’s chest as he looks up. Steve’s gaze is intense and Danny heart is thundering in his chest “Yes Danny, I am jealous. I can’t bear the thought of this guy putting his hands all over what is mine”

Danny sputters and shakes his head “Yours?”

“Yes Danno, _mine_. I was fine with women, they are in another field but men? No. I staked my claim nine years ago and you know it” He brushes the scar from the bullet that grazed Danny all those years ago and he sucks in a shuddering breath. Steve fingers close around his chin, tilting his head up, he searches Danny’s face before he leans in slowly. Danny’s chest feels tight, he can’t believe this is happening. Steve is giving him ample time to pull away but Danny has no intention of going anywhere, he still gasps when Steve takes his mouth in a violent, heady kiss.

Eventually Danny draws back, and he immediately slaps Steve’s shoulder “You absolute dick! Why did it it take a fucking personal trainer for you to act?! Huh? You putz!”

“Me? Why didn’t you ever tell me men were an option for you?”

“Right back at you _sailor”_

Steve narrows his eyes, dipping down and kissing Danny hard. The kiss turns softer as it deepens, their tongues sliding together, wet and filthy. Steve presses in and lifts Danny inches from the ground, forcing him on the tip of his toes.

“Fucking giant” Danny mumbles in between kisses, Steve huffs out a laugh and proceeds to lift Danny up in his arms. Danny wraps his legs around Steve’s waist loving the way their cocks brush together as he’s carried to the counter and unceremoniously dropped on his ass. Steve fits perfectly in the v of his thighs and kissing is so much easier. They kiss and kiss until Danny is breathless and his cock is aching and throbbing between his legs. He pulls away, licking his lips watching Steve’s pupils dilate, making his eyes near black in the twilight. Danny hauls him back in for more kisses. He drinks in Steve’s groans as he tightens his legs, pressing their cocks together. Steve’s hands are trailing down his back, coming to rest on his ass. It’s Danny’s turn to groan as Steve drags him closer. Danny’s fingers find their way to the buttons of Steve’s cargo pants, unbuttoning them slowly, and pushing down the boxers with them. Steve’s cock is flushed red, pointing up with a slight curve to the right and leaking fat drops of pre cum. He bites his bottom lip as he grips the hot flesh and thumbs the wet slit. Steve’s abs convulse and Danny grins at him as he starts stroking up and down. Big hands frame his face, as his mouth is plundered. Moments later Steve gasps and steps back, dislodging Danny’s grip. 

“Ah not to fast” Steve kisses the protest out of his mouth and he shivers as deft fingers, open his dress shirt and divest him of his pants. He moans when their bare cocks slide together, a hot mouth latches onto his nipple while the other is tweaked slightly

“Oh fuck, Steve”

Steve’s mouthing kisses up to his neck, sucking a deep bruise just above the collarbone before he finds Danny’s lips again. Steve is fumbling for something behind him but Danny can’t concentrate on anything else but the scorching kisses. He hisses when slick fingers dip down his ass, Steve drags him to the edge of the counter for better access. Danny looks down, watching as Steve jacks his cock before he leans in again. Grunting at the pressure of Steve’s slippery cock against the rim of his hole. 

“Let me in Danny, relax” 

Danny closes his eyes and does exactly as he’s told. He exhales when Steve presses forward and slowly feeds his cock into Danny’s hole. It seems to take forever for Steve to bottom out but after a slow, burning stretch he’s pressed in to the hilt. They stay perfectly still for a moment, heads resting together, eyes locked and the breath mingling. Danny breaths out and shifts. Steve groans and settles his hands around Danny’s hips. They hold him in place as Steve draws back and slams back in, punching the breath out of Danny. Steve sets a punishing pace, and all Danny can do is brace himself against the counter. He leans back, momentarily breaking their rhythm but Steve picks it back up in seconds. The new position allows Steve to push in deeper and harder. When Steve shifts slightly he brushes Danny’s prostate, he gasps and tightens his muscles. Steve moans loudly, picking up his already fast pace. Every time Steve hits his prostate, the fire in his belly burns a little hotter. He looks up at Steve and the moment they make eye contact Steve surges forward claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. It seems to be his undoing because he thrusts in one last time and sighs quietly as he cums. Danny whines and Steve mumbles an apology before he lazily starts stripping Danny’s cock. He kisses Danny softly, lips trailing down to his neck, finding the mark above his collar bone. Danny squirms as Steve starts sucking on the already bruised spot. When Steve finally stops, he blows on the wet spot and twists his wrist. Danny cries out as the fire explodes into a million tiny sparks. Steve tugs a stray lock of hair away from his forehead as Danny catches his breath. He’s still panting when Steve lifts him off the counter and staggers to one of the kitchen chairs. Danny sags against him, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s still clothed shoulder. Steve's hands are caressing his bare thighs, sliding over his ass, fingers dipping into his cleft, tracing his still, stretched rim. Danny shivers and Steve chuckles against his throat. They sit like that for long minutes, eventually Steve urges him up so he can pull out. Danny grimaces when he feels the hot come flowing out and he shakily stands up to get a towel. He’s at the sink when Steve joins him, taking the wet cloth and gingerly cleaning Danny up before he washes his hands.

Danny glances at the clock and curses “Damn it Steve, I’m late for training”

He frantically searches the kitchen for his pants only to be captured in Steve’s arms and kissed breathless.

“You *kiss* should *kiss* cancel *kiss* and come *kiss* shower *kiss* with me”

Danny allows the distraction for a second before he draws back and reaches for his phone, pressing Mike’s name in the contact list “Mike? Hi, Danny here. I’m not going to be able to make it tonight”

_‘Damn right’_ is muttered against his neck and Danny pinches Steve’s arm

“…”

“Yeah I know, sorry. Saturday is still on.”

Steve bites his neck at that and Danny slaps his shoulder

“...”

“All right, see you then”

Steve is now biting his earlobe and thumbing the bruise on his collarbone

“Steve, babe, darling, is this the Neanderthal way of staking a claim?”

“No. As I said before I did that a long time ago. This is me saying we’re exclusive”

Danny nods his head “Okay, just checking. Now I think you said something about a shower?” he murmurs and Steve kisses him again

  
  


********

Danny falls backwards onto the bed, rolling over so Steve can cuddle up behind him. Danny smiles at the quiet _'I love you'_ that's whispered into his shoulder and he turns around so he can look at Steve “I love you too, you know”

Steve’s smile is blinding and the kiss that follows is nothing but sweet and full of love. Danny shifts back and switches off the light. 

“I think you can reduce your training to one time a week”

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“You’re going to be doing intense cardio at least two times a day from now on”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I have no excuse for this one. I just hope you liked it :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved, thank you for reading.
> 
> *English is not my native language and this is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
